ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouta Saburo
Ryouta Saburo (りょうた三郎, Ryōta Saburō) is a renowned Martial arts master and is said to be the strongest man on earth. He destroys Naibu Shizuka which earns him a spot on the tournament. Appearance Ryouta appears as a man in his late teens early twenties of average height and weight. He has spikey blonde hair, and red eyes, though he is always seen wearing sunglasses, and wears a two long golden necklaces. He has a lithe but muscular frame and tanned skin, of which is seen behind his green unbuttoned aloha shirt sporting white leaf and flower petal designs. His overall attire seems to change depending either on his mood or whether he is on official business as he calls it. Generally he wears his aloha shirt, unbuttoned with dark blue khaki shorts and red with orange highlights running shoes. When on official business, he wears an unbuttoned dark overcoat along and pants with brown shoes. Regardless of his appearance, Ryouta appears rather laid back, with a wily grin on his face. Personality Supremely confident of his abilities, Ryouta is characterized by his arrogance and respect for power. Characterised as an anarchist, he believes that true power lies in the ability to destroy and his definition of a real man is someone who leaves nothing but destruction in his wake. He also has a very short fuse when things go wrong or he is unpleasantly surprised. Abilities Ryouta practices the Slaughtering Dragon sect of the Saburo school of Shuri-Ti. The dragon a mythical beast of unimaginable power. The Art of the Slaughtering Dragon created in order to kill such a creature. Practitioners cut through every blaze, like sudden thunder and extinguish flames like a hurricane. It is a powerful style that relies on finesse and speed to be properly executed. The force and power from the style comes from total awareness, familiarity and control of all of the motions that one's own body makes, allowing one to move with remarkable grace and athletic and acrobatic skill. The style is all about the finesse of changing speed in a dramatic level, making it nearly impossible to predetermine the user’s next moves. The movements performed in this style are large and dramatic, making strikes by this style done to its fullest potential. The style involves strikes with the palm and fist, with kicks usually airborne. Every movement in the style requires quick attacks and blocks, using velocity and energy manipulation to increase power rather then sheer work of muscles. His quick temper also makes him unpredictable and dangerous. Because he is so powerful, Ryouta has not yet had to actually use his full capabilities. Most of the time it has been enough for him to simply dodge attacks and he may occasionally perform single, powerful strikes. He has extremely fast reflexes and is capable of moving at supersonic speeds. Ryouta is also very knowledgeable about other forms of combat. Techniques *'Auto Brawl Mode': This is what Ryouta used to kill his brother. When in it his initial movements appear to be random to close with an opponent. As soon as he starts fighting, Ryouta uses a lot of power, but his speed is diminished and he falls back on brawling techniques as opposed to actual karate. It is suggested that he will continue to fight in Auto Brawl Mode until he is snapped out of it in some way, such as if the opponent recognizes it and points it out to him. Ryouta however does not intend to fix this, believing that his flaws are his soul.[4] * True Thrust: Usually a powerful punch will just send the opponent flying this is certainly flashy but most of the punches kinetic energy is used to through the target reducing its destructive potential. On the other hand a true thrust channels all of the energy directly into the opponent’s body. Instead of throwing him backwards, the force becomes a shockwave inside the body and explodes. The shockwave travels through the opponent’s feet and demolishes the ground. *'Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher': Ryouta 's ultimate technique, which he spent years perfecting. By his own account, it is so powerful that even the feints are killer moves. It is implied that executing the technique is so devastating that Ryouta could kill himself as he is already running his body at dangerous levels. This technique is an ability that the body and mind can achieve through total integration whereby kinetic energy is absorbed and distributed without harm being incurred as the force is dispelled evenly, like shedding water off a duck's back, or transferring sound to a vibration that passes easily through the body. Resilience is a "Water" skill, and as the body is mostly water it is learning to channel force without it being transferred in a way that disrupts tissue, nerve, bone or muscle. Usually a body that runs into the red zone will destroy itself, however the creator of this technique discovered a previously unknown stable state beyond the normal limits of the body. Phase transition, when a substance transforms from one stable state with certain properties to another state with different properties. Ordinary materials can transition between three states (solid, liquid, gas). The technique can absorb the energy of any blow user is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and ki techniques. The heat and energy from the blows are absorbed into their body, transforming it, tempering it, increasing its power allowing it to reach the complete apex of attainable strength it could possibly achieve. This technique is extremely difficult to learn as the internal pressure and the resistance caused by it is enormously larges. The technique is described as feeling like the whole body has been transformed into light. Ryouta’s already immense strength reaches a fine point where raw power can easily destroy objects with a mere exertion. While his resilience is increased ten fold, making him capable of managing to withstand the mightiest of attacks with little to no damage whatsoever all the while being able to absorb it. Finally Ryouta forces the energy into his hands before releasing it upon contact. The concussive force held within the attack is enough to demolish whole buildings and is quite fast. History Born the younger son of Shiro Saburo so was trained in the Slaughtering Dragon sect of the Saburo school of Shuri-Ti. While his elder brother Ryumaru was trained in Fist of the Killing Tiger. Ryumaru was the only person he respected above all others, considering him his greatest rival. So when their father passed away and the two went their separate ways Ryouta on developing and refining his ultimate technique that his father had given to him upon his death, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher. When the two met finally in battle Ryouta ended up killing him. Notes Ryouta Saburo’s fighting style, personality and history are based on Zekka from Battle Angel Alita while his appearance is based on Tsuchimikado Motoharu from Toaru Majutsu no Index. He replaces The Savage Mah Kang-Chul. Category:Quantum Chaos Category:Characters